Part of me likes Loneliness II
by Forever Windy
Summary: Im back! I used to be Isis Jody... Anyway here is the exciting fnally story to Part of me likes Loneliness Enjoy!


Oh my god! This is Jody, well for those who read my other story Part of me likes Loneliness My computer crashed so I had to by a new one. But then there were test at school and I had to reconnect to the internet…

Anyway for those who still care this is the finishing sequel to my previous story.

_Damn was it dark are what? Tenchi rolled over alone in his bed to look at his clock. A lot had change. For instance he had discovered that he may still have feelings for Ayeka._

_Ayeka…_

_She looked so sad last night that it tore me up inside. I made her cry and I hate myself for it. But how come I don't harbor such feelings for Ryoko._

_Ryoko…_

_Though Tenchi was surprised to say the least he had enjoyed upsetting her. Really, because whenever she was around it was Tenchi this and Tenchi that!_

_Never nice things like Ayeka say as in how are you today and do you feel well? Tenchi didn't want to admit it but did Ryoko care about him at all?_

_Sure she **said **she loved him but perhaps her definition of love was different then his. There was always that possibility._

_What does **she **do for you? He had remembered his father asking him that. One of the only wise things he ever said._

_Does **she **make you happy? At the time he had said yes simply because there was no more arguing to anger him, and he was happy._

_Perhaps he was always happy and Ryoko was just there to pick it up. Ayeka had avoided him after for her own reasons. He never asked why. _

_Well maybe I should. Mother always told me if I want something done I should do it with my own hands._

_Tenchi looked at his hands. _

'_These hands of mine had never failed me. They are apart of my will! If I want something done, I have to do it myself. It is that simple. I need the truth of Ryoko and the will of Ayeka to be strong! _

_I will prevail so heart, hands don't fail me now!'_

_With that Tenchi began to pack foe the trip home._

**Ayeka's P.O.V.**

_So maybe I gave up and turned you away Tenchi. I'm happy that I made you stay faithful. I can't let you give it all up not like that. I'm not going to just give up on you._

Ayeka had been starring down out the window of her cruise ship room. She had already packed and was ready to go. She had spent most of her time throughout the entire night crying. But now there were no such things as tears to her.

She only remembered Tenchi…

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Quickly Ayeka bounded over to the door and jerked it opened with muffled force.

She breathed a sigh in relief.

"Hello Sasami, how are you doing!"

"Just fine Ayeka, thanks! I only came to see if you were packed the ship will be arriving at the dock soon."

"Yeah Sasami just fine."

Sasami looked at her sister closely when she said these words. Her sister's eyes seemed to be somewhere else, like she didn't see Sasami.

"What are you thinking about Ayeka?"

"Oh nothing, I just feel many good things are about to come."

Ayeka smiled to reassure her sister.

"Well okay that's great, I gotta get my things so I see you a little later Ayeka."

"Okay, take your time dear sister."

**Somewhere Else on the boat.**

Tenchi was moving fast toward the exit area. After the small argument he had with Ryoko he hadn't seen her. Not that she wasn't around she was just avoiding him. The others were all there waiting.

Washu waved towards Tenchi.

"Over here."

"Hey there girls."

Tenchi slapped fives with Hotsuma.

"Have you seen Ryoko?"

Tenchi looked up; it had startled him this question.

"No but I'm sure she be here."

"HEY GUYS!"

_Speak of the Blue devil herself._ Thought Ayeka.

The whole gang turned around to see Ryoko running toward them dragging her luggage behind her.

"I've got the greatest news."

Everyone turned to look at Ryoko. She was slightly sweaty from her run and a bit winded.

"Well don't you wanna know what it is?"

"What Ryoko?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jody: "Well that was like my first cliff hanger, I think. I will update by tomorrow. Please Review and thankyou!"


End file.
